Les rivières de l'âme
by Lilychloe
Summary: L'heure de la bataille finale approche. Dumbledore confie une mission à Harry. Des choses vont changer. Des alliances inattendues vont se créer. Dans cette quête de paix pour le monde sorcier, des couples vont se former... HP/DM.


Harry Potter remontait le couloir qui le menait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était accompagné de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment leur conversation, laissant son esprit dériver vers Sirius. Son parrain lui manquait atrocement. Depuis qu'il était mort, Harry pensait beaucoup à lui. Soudain, un petit elfe de maison apparut devant eux. A en juger par sa tenue, le jeune homme supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une femelle, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Monsieur Potter est demandé au bureau du directeur, articula difficilement le petit être, il aime les glaces, particulièrement au citron. »

Sur ce message qui semblait énigmatique pour quiconque l'aurait entendu, mais pas pour les trois Gryffondors, l'elfe disparue dans un petit pop, non sans un dernier regard pour la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du survivant.

« Vas-y Harry, nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune, fit Hermione.

-Oui, renchérit Ron, vas-y ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va te parler des tu-sais-quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, et secoua la tête, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que lui voulait Dumbledore, bien qu'il supposa que son ami devait avoir raison. Hermione tira Ron par le bras et commença à l'entrainer plus loin dans le couloir.

« A tout à l'heure Harry ! Viens, il nous racontera ça plus tard, allons finir nos devoirs. »

Ron eut un regard désespéré pour Harry. Finalement, ils disparurent au coin du couloir. Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et remonta jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivé là bas, il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'écarta dans un raclement de pierre. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers en colimaçon, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore n'était pas seul, Remus se tenait à côté de la pensine, dans le bureau.

Albus Dumbledore était fatigué, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître aux deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Dans son bureau de Poudlard, en ce soir de septembre, il avait convoqué Harry Potter et Remus Lupin. Il avait un plan pour vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, cependant ce soir il n'en dévoilerait qu'une partie, le reste viendrait en temps voulu.

Cette pièce était toujours comme Harry l'avait connue. Pleine d'objets magiques dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, ni l'utilité. Posé sur l'étagère d'une armoire le choixpeau semblait éteint, en dessous de celle-ci, à la lumière des bougies, il pouvait distinguer sans problème l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui trônait fièrement au milieu de parchemins divers. Elle scintillait à la lueur des flammes jaune des cierges allumés, les rubis incrustés dans la lame étincelaient et captivaient Harry. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce précieux objet qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Sous les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, posée sur une petite table la pensine de Dumbledore fumait doucement. Elle dégageait une brume fluide et paresseuse. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir y plonger sa tête et la vider de tous les souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait de son parrain. Cela faisait quelques mois que Sirius avait disparu derrière le rideau du ministère et il avait toujours l'impression que cet instant s'était déroulé la veille. La douleur de son cœur ne s'atténuait pas avec le temps, elle était présente à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Quoiqu'il fasse la mort de Sirius l'accompagnait à tous les moments de la journée. De la nuit. Dans ses rêves. Dans ses cauchemars.

« Harry sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Oui, je pense monsieur, pour les horcruxes.

-Effectivement. »

Albus Dumbledore observait Harry Potter par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-cercle. Il avait ce regard habituel que le jeune homme lui connaissait bien. Des yeux pétillants de malice, mais plein de sagesse. Pourtant cette fois-ci, Harry crut y lire aussi de l'inquiétude, voire une pointe de tristesse. Il secoua la tête furtivement, chassant cette pensée. Il s'agissait d'albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il n'avait rien à craindre de personne, ni même de Voldemort.

« Harry, je vais partir seul à la recherche des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort, continua le directeur de Poudlard.

-Mais, et moi ! Je veux vous...

-Non, tu resteras ici, le coupa Albus, Remus m'accompagnera dans ma tâche. Il faut que tu te perfectionnes, que tu t'entraines, Severus t'aidera à cela.

-Rogue ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'exclama Harry.

-Le professeur Rogue a toute ma confiance, il t'entrainera. »

Le directeur plongea son regard directement dans les yeux d'Harry. Cette fois le jeune homme y lu de la détermination, et une certaine sévérité. Cet échange visuel coupa court aux récriminations d'Harry concernant le professeur Rogue. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Dumbledore pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était un mangemort. Avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sans doute plus tard, il prit une longue inspiration et relâcha doucement son souffle. Il était très déçu de ne pas participer aux recherches des horcruxes, il se sentait volontairement mis à l'écart, et il avait dû mal à le supporter. Il chercha une quelconque aide du côté du meilleur ami de son père, mais Remus hocha la tête approuvant ainsi le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry soupira cette situation ne lui convenait guère, il voulait participer activement à la destruction de Voldemort. Il ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que les deux hommes mettaient leurs vies en danger. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre des leçons particulières avec Rogue. Leurs derniers cours individuels s'étaient soldés par un échec retentissant.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs avaient suivit la conversation avec intérêt. Certains ne cachaient pas leur curiosité, d'autres à l'image de Phineas Nigellus feignaient de ne pas écouter. Pourtant tout dans son attitude indiquait le contraire. Il était installé dans le fauteuil de son tableau, et faisait mine de s'intéresser à son tapis de sol, cependant régulièrement il levait la tête et lançait des coups d'œil vers Dumbledore, accompagnés de soupirs exaspérés.

« Harry, je suis sûr que cette fois-ci les cours avec le professeur Rogue se passeront mieux. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, il avait la désagréable impression que le directeur venait de lire en lui.

« Mais…

-Albus a raison » fit Remus en levant la main pour interrompre Harry.

Il fixait le jeune homme de ses yeux dorés. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, lui non plus n'appréciait pas beaucoup Severus Rogue, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était le mieux placé pour renforcer la magie du jeune sorcier. Le professeur de potion connaissait autant la magie blanche que la magie noire. Il maitrisait des sortilèges que peu de sorciers pratiquaient. Harry regarda le loup-garou, qui était comme à son habitude. Remus avait l'air extenué, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux châtain étaient ternes, pourtant la pleine lune n'approchait pas. Il restait encore deux semaines avant celle-ci.

Harry secoua la tête, d'un air dépité. Il les observa, et comprit à cet instant, que les deux sorciers avaient raison, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de manifester son désaccord. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et se renfrogna dans le fond de son fauteuil. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qu'Harry ne put interpréter.

« Nous avons pour toi une mission » reprit Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du bureau du directeur ce soir là, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Certes il n'irait pas à la chasse aux Horcruxes mais l'ordre lui avait confié une tâche à accomplir. Il se sentait empli de fierté, pour une fois il avait quelque chose à faire.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Remus gardait son regard fixé à l'endroit où Harry avait disparu. Il avait senti la colère du jeune homme, mais pour le protéger, il n'était pas vraiment intervenu. Il fallait qu'Harry reste en sécurité à Poudlard, loin de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

« Albus, êtes-vous sûr ? »

Non pas que Remus doutait du directeur de Poudlard ou de son plan. Mais il avait besoin de se convaincre du bien fondé de leur décision, il avait besoin qu'Albus le lui dise.

« Parfaitement, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Nous nous occuperons de l'âme de Voldemort et harry de sa mission et de son entrainement à l'école en compagnie du professeur Rogue. »

Le loup-garou eut un bref frisson au nom du mage noir, il conservait son regard fixé sur la porte du bureau, en essayant de se persuader qu'ils avaient eu raison de faire cela.

Les pas d'Harry le menèrent dans le couloir de la de la statue borgne où il y avait le passage pour Pré-au-Lard. C'était son refuge solitaire. Il avait découvert que cet endroit était très peu fréquenté, et que la vue sur le parc y était magnifique. C'était son jardin secret, personne ne savait qu'il venait ici presque tous les soirs. Il aimait contempler le jardin de l'école à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque le jour croisait la nuit. Lorsque le soleil tirait sa révérence pour laisser place à la lune. Lorsque le monde semblait plonger dans cet instant féerique où tout se mélangeait, où les apparences n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ce moment ne durait que quelques minutes, mais il semblait à Harry qu'il pouvait voir ses rêves se réaliser.

Des rêves où Sirius était toujours là à ses côtés. Des rêves où ses parents étaient toujours vivants. Des rêves où il était entouré, plus jamais seul.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, des larmes perlèrent à la lisière de ses cils. Il cligna des yeux, et elles coulèrent lentement. Il posa son front sur la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit le fragment de miroir que son parrain lui avait donné. Il le serra fort entre ses doigts. Il aimerait tellement y apercevoir l'éclat des yeux rieurs de Sirius. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus, que son rire ne résonnerait plus à ses oreilles. Ce soir, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures. La réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Remus avait duré longtemps. A l'heure qu'il était, ses camarades de Gryffondors devaient déjà être couchés. Sauf Hermione et Ron qui devaient l'attendre patiemment.

Harry ne vit que son propre reflet dans la fenêtre, il ne vit pas qu'à l'extérieur la pluie se préparait à tomber. De gros nuages noirs se formaient au dessus de l'école et dans le ciel étoilé. Le croissant de lune était masqué par des moutons cotonneux, de temps en temps un rayon tombait sur le lac, éclairant l'eau. Un reflet argenté qui se brillait à la lueur de l'astre de nuit. Puis les nuages reprenaient leur danse, et la lune disparaissait de nouveau, masqué dans les ténèbres obscures. Harry ne vit que le propre reflet de sa solitude dans la fenêtre.

De gros sanglots le secouèrent, il mit ses mains sur la vitre. Ses épaules se contractèrent douloureusement, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il laissa échapper le chagrin qui le rongeait depuis la mort de son parrain. Il se sentait seul. Sirius était mort, mais pas dans son cœur. Il avait cru que le temps effacerait son chagrin, mais non, il avait cette plaie qui risquait de saigner encore longtemps.

Debout devant cette fenêtre dans l'école de magie, Harry pensa que la solitude ne lui avait jamais autant pesée. Même s'il avait Ron et Hermione, les Weasley, Remus et l'ordre, il était seul dans son combat contre Voldemort. Et ce soir là, cette découverte lui éclata en pleine figure, comme une bulle de savon éclate à la surface de l'eau.

****

Il s'ennuyait profondément. Ce soir sa ronde de préfet en chef n'avait servit à rien. Aucun élève ne faisait de bêtise. Tout le monde était couché. Il arpentait les longs couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une distraction, d'un élève à réprimander, un Gryffondor de préférence. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, tout ceci était ridicule, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer dans sa salle commune et de retrouver ses camarades.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, il entendit des longs sanglots déchirants. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant, qui pouvait pleurer à s'en fendre l'âme. Puis un sourire sardonique éclaira son visage, sûrement une fillette de Poufsouffle qui avait un chagrin d'amour. Il se frotta les mains, savourant déjà la terreur qui apparaitrait sur le visage de l'élève en découvrant le préfet en chef des Serpentards. Il se glissa au bout du couloir avec la ferme intention de surprendre sa victime. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que la personne qui pleurait n'était autre que le survivant.

Il y eut un long moment où il ne bougea pas, la surprise l'avait figé sur place. Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, le survivant, celui que tous les élèves adulaient, pleurait seul dans un couloir en pleine nuit. L'occasion était trop belle, il n'y avait strictement personne, hormis eux deux. Pas de professeurs, ni de concierge. Il sortit lentement sa baguette, et réfléchit un instant au sort qu'il allait lui jeter. Lorsqu'une idée jaillit hors de son esprit rusé. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui prendrait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Potter. Quelqu'un qui détestait le survivant. Quelqu'un qui avait de bonnes raisons d'haïr cet élève. Oui, Draco Malfoy sera ravi de découvrir que Potter pleurait seul dans les couloirs.

Blaise Zabini rangea donc sa baguette. Il s'éloigna sans faire aucun bruit, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit aiguisé. Il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, content de sa trouvaille.

****

Harry pleura, de longs sanglots rauques. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise que quelque chose allait se briser en lui s'il n'arrêtait pas. Cette épreuve l'avait fatigué, une intense lassitude s'empara de lui. Ses paupières étaient gonflées et tendues du fait de sa crise de larmes, il ne s'en souciait pas. Cela faisait des semaines que cela durait. De longues semaines faites d'insomnies, de pleurs, et de fatigue. Au début, Hermione et Ron avaient tenté de le faire parler, mais après le mutisme d'Harry, et finalement une explosion de colère de la part de celui-ci, ils n'avaient plus insisté.

Il s'essuya les yeux, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans la fenêtre. Son geste lui fit autant de bien que de mal. Du bien parce qu'il avait l'impression d'exister ; du mal parce qu'il éprouvait une solitude plus intense que jamais.

Dehors, les nuages gardaient le pouvoir sur le ciel. Ils ne s'étaient pas dissipés. Soudain, une grosse goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur la vitre. Elle fut suivie par plusieurs de ses sœurs. Et un vrai déluge s'abattit sur l'école et ses environs. L'eau heurtait avec violence la fenêtre où était posté Harry. A ce moment là il se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer dans son dortoir, et de raconter à ses deux amis, la mission qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait confiée.


End file.
